Icaria, the Liberator
is a Hero Unit. How to Get Voiceovers }} Strategy Icaria, the Liberator is appraised as one of the best legendaries in the game, if not the best Rakano legendary unit. When played, she can easily snowball the game into a crushing victory, or force multiple removals while still affecting the general game state. While a 5/5 unit for 8-power with a high influence requirement (3x , 3x ) might be underwhelming, she makes it up for it by being the unit with the most battle skills ever, for a total of 5. The most interesting part is that all of them combine well with each other, making it so that she'll always provide an advantage when played no matter what: her is rather unique, as it is the only warcry that buffs your next drawn unit or weapon by +5/+5; such powerful effect can be easily activated on the turn you play her thanks to ; gives her a bit of evasion, making it difficult for her to be blocked by other units; allows Icaria, the Liberator to attack without fearing the danger of having her exhausted while still being immune to any Stun effects; finally, makes it difficult to kill her through removals as well. Remember however that she's not invincible: some cards can hard-counter her, in the sense that while you'll still get your Warcry activated, she'll die as well. has more stats than her while being a 4 drop and at the same time it negates Flying. is a great card to kill her, as its battle skills go through both Flying and Aegis while being able to be played directly from hand. Once her Aegis is popped, will not just kill her, but also give her and make you discard all copies of her that are not on the board (in this case, if the buffed unit was another Icaria, the Liberator, they essentially negated the advantage she provided). Moreover, there are other units with Flying that are both cheaper and can easily deal with a 5 health unit, like , , , and . Lastly, given her high cost she'll remain in your hand for most of the time, which makes her vulnerable to discard-from-hand, -from-hand, transform-from-hand and cost-increase-from-hand cards (like , , , ). Because of both the cost for playing her and the effects she brings, Icaria, the Liberator is usually played either as a deck centerpiece (Icaria Blue (a deck)) or as a rather powerful drop (Midrange/Armory decks). In both cases, a single hit from her is enough to make your next unit/weapon a must-answer threat, with such value increasing for every turn she's left alive. For how much it regards other cards, she goes well with units that have either , Charge or Aegis. About weapons, , and are very good choices. A particular mention goes to a few specific cards for how well they interact with her. * lets you directly draw either Icaria, the Liberator or the unit/weapon she buffed from your deck, while also giving it +2 attack. * If you have her already in the Void, can be used to give all of her battle skills to an unit in play. * Having in play will reduce the cost of the buffed card by 5 as well, without even considering that Icaria, the Liberator is a Valkyrie, which triggers Sower of Dissent's . * If you have already on board, dropping Icaria, the Liberator will turn her into a stronger Icaria, the Liberator (being 6/6 instead of 5/5). * helps you play Icaria, the Liberator faster thanks to his (+ influence) and (discard a spell for +2 power this turn). * does not really interact with her, but his 6 power cost, conditional and Summon can help you into stalling the game 'till the turn you may play her. Notes 5 gives the top unit of your deck +5/+5. Icaria's Warcry will increase if given more Warcry effects. Warcry 5 counts as 5 different abilities towards the 10 ability achievement. In the lore, Icaria is a Valkyrie who rebelled against , and also the first Valkyrie he made. An Icaria premium avatar was available as part of the Founder's Package bundles, originally available from August to December 2017, then re-released November 2018. Gallery Wallpaper - Icaria, the Liberator.jpg|''Icaria, the Liberator'' Wallpaper - find more sizes at this image's source. }} }} Category:French Vanilla